Nanami's Day At the Beach
by Casual-reader7
Summary: An ancient expensive vase flew past him, barely missing his head. It struck the wall behind him, crashing on the floor. "Darling…" He pleaded in vain. Kamehime seethed in anger. Murder glinted in her eyes. "You promised," she said, aiming another vase for his head. "You promised never to fight that fox-yokai again."


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

* * *

The Dragon King cursed under his breath, and ducked.

An ancient expensive vase flew past him, barely missing his head. It struck the wall behind him, crashing on the floor.

"Darling…" He pleaded in vain.

Kamehime seethed in anger. Murder glinted in her eyes.

"You promised," she said, aiming another vase for his head. "You promised never to fight that fox-yokai again."

The castle shook under her aggressive temperament. The servants prayed and begged her to calm. Some hid, some scattered, while others tried and failed to protect their lord and the great dragon King from his wife's rage.

**-XXXXXXX-XXXX-XXX-**

Several leagues above the sea, Nanami sprawled on the beach, coughed the salt-water out of her lungs. Mizuki crouched against her. Genuine expression of worry showcased on his face. He held her close, gently rubbing her back. Onikiri and Kotetsu circled around her.

"I told you to stay clear of the ocean." Tomoe frowned. Though equally concerned, he maintained the façade of indifference. "This beach is famous for its high tides."

The sky looked clear, and it was a pleasantly warm day. Few hours ago, Nanami had expressed her desire to spend the day on the beach. Reluctantly Tomoe had agreed, but on the condition they stay away from the water. But Mizuki's prank and constant provocation had led Nanami chase him in the waters. There she had stepped on something, and it had stung her terribly. The gut-wrenching pain got to her, and she had nearly drowned. But Tomoe had saved her from drowning. He had pulled her out and dumped her on the beach.

"I think she's been stung by a jellyfish." Onikiri observed. "I can cure it."

Together Onikiri and Kotetsu warmed her leg with a spell. The pain died down as the jellyfish venom washed out of the wound.

"It's all your fault." Mizuki cast an accusingly glare towards Tomoe. "If it wasn't for you, the dragon king wouldn't have commanded his creatures to hurt us…"

Mizuki never got the chance to finish... as they heard a deafening cackle. The skies turned grey, and the waves roared. The tides got higher and higher. Tomoe rushed in and enveloped Nanami in his arms. Just then, a huge shell-like object emerged from the seas. It was a giant turtle and it headed straight for Tomoe and Nanami. It grabbed them by the legs and dragged them towards the sea.

Mizuki, Onikiri and Kotetsu stood dumbstruck, not knowing what to do. Then they leaped into action. Onikiri and Kotetsu tried in vain to blind the turtle's eye sight, while Mizuki cast futile spells to bind it. The turtle didn't budge. But the brave three didn't give up. They held on to its shell binding it to the beach's surface, and not letting it enter into the water.

Finally, few minutes later, the turtle shrieked. A vase hit it square between the eyes. It let go of Tomoe and Nanami and shrunk back in the sea.

Suddenly, Tomoe shook Nanami, and she realized she was dreaming. Stung by the jellyfish, she had collapsed in the water and passed out from the pain. A small turtle was nipping at her shirt, as if in apology.

**-XXXX-XXX-**

"We apologize for causing pain to Nanami." Kamehime bowed her head to Tomoe. "She is our friend, and we mean her no harm." She glared at the Dragon King. He paled in fear. "Rest assured, please do not cause any more trouble. We will take care of things here."

Satisfied, Tomoe returned back to the surface and to Nanami. She was back on her feet. Seeing him she smiled the smile that shot straight to his heart. He walked to her intent on making it a memorable day on the beach for her.

After all, he had promised her good time.

* * *

AN: Okay guys my first story. So, how was it? Please review and tell me. Thank you.


End file.
